


dead of night

by nothingnowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, TLJ Spoilers, TLJ canon divergence, kylo bails, kylo ren redemption sort of, this is trash i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingnowhere/pseuds/nothingnowhere
Summary: quickie in which kylo has some late night thoughts.following the events of the last jedi. spoilers.





	dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> short as i haven't written in 54 years.

In the bed next to him lay his last remaining piece of the past. Han is gone, Snoke too. Luke ‘gave himself to the Force’. Leia no longer has faith in him. The scavenger closed off their connection. He’s essentially free.

 

Ren sits up and looks down at the General. A pang of guilt hits him as his gaze fixes on the bruises around the Generals throat. He shouldn’t have done that. He was lost. Lost in the aftermath of killing Snoke, fighting alongside the scavenger, the Resistance fleeing. Lost in having become the new Supreme Leader. 

 

Supreme Leader Ren. Deep down, he knows he’s not cut out for the job. He cannot lead an army of this scale - that, Hux has made abundantly clear. And he’s right. Hux, however, cannot lead alone. He needs Ren. Needs his ‘sorcerous ways’. Needs Him.

 

 

Ren knows Hux loves him. He can feel it as clear as the blood flowing through his veins. In a past life, maybe he would’ve allowed himself to love Hux. Ben, would’ve loved him. Kylo Ren could not. Whoever he is now, cannot. Letting himself love Hux means staying, leading The Order alongside him. That, he definitely cannot.

 

And so it pains him, summoning his lightsaber and igniting it in the dead of night, letting the last of his past die.

**Author's Note:**

> and kylo proceeded to live fucking miserably ever after on a backwater planet making a living as a smuggler under the name matt.


End file.
